Merry Christmas,Come Back Home
by gingerpro
Summary: based off a song but ended a different way. Sasuke's Christmas plans to visit his dobe are canceled due to bad weather what will happen? I'm writing a skit to this and i'm hoping to have it up in the next couple of weeks if I can find actors. if your interested in acting then message me or leave a comment and i'll get back to you.


Merry Christmas, Come Back Home.

BY: Victoria Valvo

Christmas vacation had started and I couldn't even go home to see my blue eyed dobe for Christmas, because of bad weather. I was pissed, I missed my boyfriend. I dug out my cell phone and called him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto answered the phone excitedly.

"Hey dobe" I smirked as I heard his voice.

"Don't call me that teme" I could almost picture Naruto pouting.

"Dobe, I'm calling because I have bad news," I said walking aimlessly around my living room, "I won't be able to come home this Christmas." Before I could explain Naruto had an Outburst.

"What, Why?!"

"Weather won't allow the planes to take off or land properly and they told me the weather is only going to get worse. So I won't be home this Christmas" I said sad at that fact haunting me, this was the only thing pushing me on through my hard classes for last couple months.

"I was looking forward to seeing you." I could hear the sadness dripping from his voice which made me even angrier, I hated the fact that I was making him sad.

"I know, so was I."

"I miss you teme. I haven't seen you since summer ended, Ino keeps telling me mean things."

"I miss you too. What is she telling you?" I asked getting even more pissed if someone was trying to spread rumors to get Naruto and I to break up.

"She keeps telling me that you're sleeping with other people when I not with you. It hurts because I'm starting to believe her." He told me, I stopped walking around my apartment and glared daggers out the window.

"I would never cheat on you Naruto, you know you can come down any time you want I would just be busy with homework and I'll be truthful your body would distract me" I said letting a sly smirk slip onto my face.

"S-shut up teme!" Naruto stuttered flustered.

"I love you dobe. You and only you, remember that. And don't listen to what Ino says her and Sakura are still trying to get in my pants even though they know I'm gay" I said sitting on my couch.

"I love you to, teme." He said.

"I'm going to let you go, I have a paper to finish but I'll call you when I get done"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" I hung up and sighed, and decided to postpone my homework and go grocery shopping. It was pretty dead while I was shopping which pissed me off because they were smart and left a day earlier than I did. I grabbed some cookies that I knew Naruto would like even though he wouldn't get them and I grabbed my tomatoes and egg nog and chocolate and other miscellanies things. When I checked out I made my way back home still depressed about being alone for Christmas though I did it many times before I met Naruto.

I worked all night, slept in the next day to get up and work on my paper. I was exhausted by the time I was I was half way through just with doing the research and the proper writing and making sure I went above and beyond with this paper. I leaned back resting my eye when my phone went off. I grabbed my phone without looking at the screen and answered it.

"Hello." I said grumpy.

"Someone isn't happy" rang Naruto's voice.

"Is this my Guardian Angel? How I've longed to hear your voice." I said making him laugh.

"I take it you've been pulling long days?"

"You know it dobe"

"Don't call me that teme!" He whined.

"Then don't call me teme"

"Fine. Sasu" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"What did you need my lovely Naru?"

"You never called me back and I guess I let the voice get to my head again"

"Baka, I'm only have way through now. Though you called just in time if I had to look at this stupid screen for another minute I think I was going to lose my mind"

"Awe my poor baby" Naruto chuckled.

"Very funny"

"Anyways there was a reason to why I called for a change"

"Really? Are you feeling okay?" I asked seriously

"Your hilarious, I wanted to tell you that I'm sending you a surprised since you can't come home for Christmas. And wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything funny with someone else"

"Only you love, that's all I can handle"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, besides I don't think anyone can match the sweet moans you give me" I smirked.

"Perv!" I could feel the blush through the phone, I chuckled getting up and stood stretching and walking to get a glass of water.

"Only for you"

"Well it should be there on Christmas morning"

"Ok I look forward to it, will it be a video of you in something sexy? Or do I get those sexy photos I took from summer?"

"I can't tell you teme! Hey I have to go I'll call you later" and before I could say anything he hung up.

"Looks like my break time is over with then" I sighed and went back by the computer to continue to work. After several more hours I decided to go for a walk, I stopped by a park and I remembered the first time Naruto came for a surprise visit we walked through the park for the first time as an openly gay couple. It meant so much to both of us, I smirked and continued my walk. I found myself thinking of the Dobe more frequently as of late, random memories that I thought I forgotten like the day I first met Naruto.

He was rushing to class and ran into me knocking over both of our things, I chuckled. Also the time at the mall where we actually spent a whole day getting to know each other, that was one my favorite memory. I went to the mall for some clothes and he was there for a date who never showed up, I ran into him coming out of Hot Topic.

_ "Wanna walk around till your date calls?" I had asked._

_ "Sure" he nodded with a smile._

_ "I never formally introduced myself, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

_ "Naruto Uzumaki"_

When I came home I took off my jacket and went to lay on my couch thinking of when I asked him out for the first time.

_I was nervous, he could be taken already, and I waited outside of the library where I had been tutoring him. When I saw him run up to the doors I smirked 'only this idiot would run in the cold with his jacket open and no hat' I thought._

_ "Teme lets go inside its cold out here" he complained._

_ It wasn't till we were half way through I decided to ask him._

_ "Naruto" I said getting his attention._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Are you dating anyone?" I asked nervously._

_ "Nope, haven't found one who isn't out for just sex. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Would you go out with me?" I asked and his facial expression was shocked and the longer the silence dragged on the more disheartened I got._

_ "Forget it never mind" I said quickly. His cool hand reached for my face and he planted a kiss on my lips softly._

_ "I thought you'd never ask" he said with a smile, "I'd love to date you, teme"_

_ "Hn. Dobe" I smirked._

That was one of my happiest days, I knew I wouldn't be a lone anymore. Naruto would be by my side. Coming back to reality I decided it was time to finish my homework tomorrow was Christmas after all. After long night and a complete paper it was now two in the morning and with a sigh of relief I got up and went to bed but as of right now the bed was too far away so I decided that the couch was the next best thing.

When I woke up I had a blanket over me and I could smell cookies, I sat up quickly and walked into my kitchen. Thinking someone had broken into my apartment I was quiet, I peeked around the corner and my eyes widen. There Naruto was making cookies, I walked in quickly and gave him a hug surprising him.

"What are you doing here dobe?" I asked still holding him.

"I'm your Christmas surprise, before the weather got even worse I hopped on the last bus heading here. I wanted to be with you for Christmas." He said hugging me back.

I pulled away and smiled at him, "this is the best surprise I could ask for" I said giving him a kiss. After awhile Naruto pushed me away.

"No distractions now, I'm making cookies and I don't want them to burn" he said determinedly. I nodded and helped him make cookies and hot chocolate. Once the cookies were done we cuddled on the couch listening to Christmas music, I pulled a present out from a hiding spot without Naruto noticing and held it in front of him. He looked at me then the gift before sitting up and taking it, he pulled out a necklace that held a promise ring on it.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke" Naruto said in awe.

"Just like you" I said as I watched Naruto look at the necklace, after hearing my comment he looked back at me and gave me yet another kiss.

"Love you teme"

"Love you to dobe" I smirked as Naruto and rested his head on my chest and we cuddled once again.


End file.
